sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic Diplomacy
New Republic Diplomacy is the commonly-used name of the New Republic's foreign relations branch. It grew out of the recruiting efforts of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The branch is under the authority of the Inner Council. Diplomacy operates a permanent embassy on Caspar. It also had a permanent embassy with the Griffon Alliance prior to when the Griffons joined the New Republic. History *8 ABY :- Ambassador Poguala Waaris-Dawntreader holds talks with the Covenant of Fallen Stars to investigate their intentions and goals. *9 ABY :- New Republic representative Eva Sargent oversees the construction of the Embassy on Caspar, after consultations with Presav Avalyshaar Dusten, then known as Avalyshaar Laarken. :- Poguala Waaris-Dawntreader discovers her unstable Force ability, and mysteriously disappears. :- Eva Sargent holds further investigative talks with the Covenant of Fallen Stars. :- Dean Corso appointed Ambassador to the CDU after resignation of Eva Sargent. :- Katya Setaik appointed Ambassador to the Griffon Alliance. :- Assassination attempt on Dean Corso. Ambrosia Aderanne is appointed Interim Ambassador. *10 ABY :- The CSA petitions to have trade rights in New Republic space. After talks conducted between New Republic representative Jillian Wiley and Prex Pallando, the New Republic announces that the CSA's request is denied. :- The New Republic's Embassy on Caspar suffers a debilitating attack from a fanatical group known as the Olumi Osahn. The building suffers extensive damage and the entire military complement is slaughtered. Having recently obtained her post as diplomatic head of the embassy, Ambrosia Delgard, then known as Ambrosia Aderanne, is injured personally by the masked Ernest Pallando. The young representative makes efforts to restore the embassy, increase the security, and becomes promoted to Ambassador. :- Following the revelation of the existence of the third Death Star, the New Republic and the Griffon Alliance secretly negotiate a mutual-defense treaty, in spite of the Griffons being forced to join the Empire-influenced Galactic Confederation. *11 ABY :- A Peace Pact between the Caspian Democratic Union and New Republic is ratified and signed after lengthy negotiations between Presav Batrad, Ambrosia Delgard, and Peshk Vry'lya. Though not included in the final pact, the NR extends the offer of aid to Caspia, should the Empire attempt to infringe on its sovereignty. :- The Griffon Alliance signs an official alliance with the New Republic, and announces an Embassy is to be built on Chandrila. *c.12 ABY :- The Griffon Alliance becomes a full member of the New Republic. *13 ABY :- CSA Viceprex Xerxes Kherzen re-approaches the New Republic in the hopes of negotiating a treaty. Communication between the NR and the CSA stalls after a couple months. *14 ABY :- During the Imperial Blitzkrieg, the New Republic sends a substantial battlefleet to the defense of CDU space, ready to assist the Caspians and engage the Imperial battlefleet at Mikassa. The Imperials, however, have already slipped away to Chandrila, and conquer the under-defensed planet after a quick battle. *15 ABY :- Aranzael Moyat becomes an Ambassador to the New Republic on behalf of the semi-autonomous Mandalorian people. Current Status and Standing Policies CDU Outline of the 11 ABY Peace Pact: *Both governments agree to assist in the pursuit of known civilian criminals that cross space borders. On a case by case basis, each government reserves the right to refuse Collaborative Efforts to Pursue Criminals. *Upon receipt of evidence, both governments agree to transfer civilian criminal prisoners to the requesting government's authority. *Both Governments agree to allow ships with a home port registration of the corresponding government to be allowed in their space as any independent merchant would with pre-approved clearances for normal civilian traffic. *On a monthly basis the two governments agree to exchange transponder information updating the other on new contacts encountered to better develop a universal data base of vessels and their shipping activities. *Any desire of either government to move a capital class vessel, military in nature or not, into the other's space will be proceeded not only by an announcement but by a granting of permission by the jurisdiction governing party. *In half wing quantities, star fighter class craft may come and go across space boundaries without prior permission but prior notification is still required. CSA As of 10 ABY, CSA vessels may be allowed into New Republic space for official, non trade purposes. CSA vessels should apply for clearance, and be monitored at all times in New Republic space. OOC Leaders of Diplo have rarely held IC directorship positions. The player of Leia often acts as the IC motivator. *Poguala Waaris-Dawntreader, ?? ABY - 9 ABY *Eva Sargent, 9 ABY - 10 ABY *Ambrosia Delgard, 10 ABY - Current Category:New Republic Organizations